Sternenfeuer
by Verona-mira
Summary: Wenige Monate vor ihrem Tod bekommen die Potters einen neuen Nachbran aus Japan, der zwar etwas kalt und distanziert erscheint, aber auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen ist. Durch seine objektive Haltung zum Krieg bekommen sie ein paar neue Einblicke in die Welt, aber das Glück zerbricht, als Peter sie verrät und der Nachbar ins Koma fällt. Als er elf Jahre später wieder erwacht, hat
1. Prolog - Der Anfang

Guten Abend,

ich freu mich, dass ihr euch für dieses Fanfiktion interessiert, oder zumindest genug, um es anzuklicken. Ich hoffe, dass es euch genug gefällt, um es weiter zu verfolgen. Viel Spaß mit meinem Fanfiktion „Sternenfeuer".^^

lg Verona-mira

**Prolog**

_Er erwachte, weil seine Brust schmerzte. Er öffnete die Augen und alles war finster. Finsternis umhüllte ihn. Er lag auf hartem Stein. Dann schimmerten kleine, sternengleiche Lichter auf, tanzten um ihn herum und erleuchteten die Umgebung. Er lebte, aber seit wann? Wer war er? Wieso war er hier? Wie war er hierhergekommen? War er überhaupt je woanders gewesen? Er schloss die Lider wieder und ein plötzlicher Schmerz zwang ihn den Mund zu öffnen und Luft wurde in seine Lungen gepumpt. Wo sie mit seinem Inneren in Berührung kam, brannte es, aber der Schmerz klang schnell ab. Er öffnete die Augen erneut, als sein Blickfeld trotz geschlossener Augen rot wurde. Er starrte in einen Himmel hinauf. Der Vollmond war direkt über ihm und seine Strahlen waren intensiver, als sie sein sollten. Als sie normal waren. Er wusste es, ohne den Mond je zuvor gesehen zu haben. Er lag auf einer Plattform, in einer Position, als hätte ihn jemand mit viel Sorgfalt so hingelegt. Es gab auch noch den Zusatz, dass er auf einem Altar lag an dessen kurzen Enden jeweils zwei schwarze Kerzen mit blauen Flammen standen. Dann überfiel ihn Müdigkeit, wie eine dicke, schwere Decke und hüllte ihn ein. Er schlief wieder._

Dann war es also vorbei. Er wusste nicht, ob er froh darüber sein sollte oder erleichtert. Er wusste, dass es irgendwann hatte enden müssen, aber so? Er sah vom Rand der Klippe zu dem Betonklotz, der fast genauso hoch ragte, wie die Klippe. Der Stein schien zu brennen, dabei war es nur das Gas, welches freigesetzt worden war. Das Ende. Das absolute Ende der Organisation. Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete die lodernden Flammen. Und was sollte er jetzt tun? Er linste zu dem Koffer, der neben ihm stand. Darin waren ein Notebook, ein USB-Stick und ein spezielles Sende-Modul, dass ihm den Zugriff auf den Hauptrechner der Organisation erlaubte. Was sollte er nur tun? Grinsend begann er sich einzuloggen und begann Geldtransaktionen im Stundentakt von umgerechnet 1000$ im Dauerauftrag zu tätigen. Alle an verschiedene Konten, die über die Zeit hinweg entstanden waren und nie gelöscht worden waren, falls man schnell welche brauchte. Nun nutze er sie, um sich riesige Geldmengen zu sichern. Niemand würde Anspruch darauf erheben können, weil er dann Kontakt zur Organisation zugeben müsste und er selbst würde sich absetzten. Immerhin ging die Grundlage der Versammlung gerade flöten. Oder eher in Flammen auf. Zusammen mit dem größten Teil der ranghöchsten Mitglieder. Er lauschte kurz, hörte aber keine Schreie, nur das Knistern der Flammen. Ja, da lebte nichts mehr. Er fuhr den Computer wieder runter und starrte noch mehrere Minuten auf das brennende Gebäude, ehe er sich erhob, den Koffer nahm und sich von der Klippe entfernte. Wohin nun? Er wollte auf keinen Fall in Japan bleiben, auch wenn er hier eine schöne Zeit gehabt hatte. Er würde sich wohl am besten in seinem zuhause verkriechen und ein paar Jahre abwarten, was die Welt halt so brachte. Er schaute in den Himmel und runzelte die Stirn. Allerdings musste er gleichzeitig den Kontakt zur Zivilisation halten, ansonsten konnte er in ernsthafte Probleme kommen. Seufzend überlegte er weiter. Er hatte ja noch etwas Zeit, um sich zu entscheiden. Er brauchte Pässe, Einreiseerlaubnis, musste seine Wohnung kündigen…usw. Er hatte noch viel zu tun. Sein Grinsen wurde eiskalt. Und es war nicht so, als könnte er nicht Jahrhunderte warten.


	2. Kapitel 01 - Das Kennenlernen

_**Teil 1: Das Erwachen**_

**Kapitel 01 - Kennenlernen**

****  
_Er erwachte noch mehrere Male und jedes Mal wurden die Schmerzen, die jedes Mal dieselben waren, schwächer. Er wusste nicht, warum das so war, aber er wusste, dass es gut für ihn war. Allerdings konnte er nicht sagen, warum. Jedes Mal betrachtete er den schwarzen Himmel, der von den silbernen Punkten durchsetzt war und wartete. Worauf, konnte er nicht sagen, er wusste nur, dass er es tat. Hin und wieder spürte er Wind, der über seinen Körper strich, dann war es ihm, als höre er ein entferntes Flüstern, aber es änderte sich nie etwas an dem Anblick des Sternenhimmels. Oder er schlich einfach immer wieder ein, bevor sich etwas ändern konnte._

Letztendlich hatte er ein Haus gefunden, dass seinen Wünschen und Ansprüchen entsprach. Es war von Zauberern und Muggeln bewohnt und einige Bewohner waren recht exzentrisch, wodurch es nicht sonderlich auffallen würde, wenn er über Tage das Haus nicht verließ. Im Moment saß er in der Küche und genoss frischen Kaffee. Schwarz, bitter und heiß. Sein Abgang aus Japan war so glatt gelaufen, wie er gehofft hatte. Er hatte nichts zurück gelassen und das Haus war erstklassig. Vor allem hatte er jede Menge Geld zur Verfügung gehabt, um es sich leisten zu können. Allerdings sah er überrascht auf, als die Klingel ertönte.

Lily Potter war schon immer sehr kontaktfreudig gewesen und war sehr überrascht, als sie sah, wie das Nebenhaus bezogen wurde. Es hatte, laut James, jahrelang leer gestanden und war unverschämt teuer, wegen einiger Einrichtungsgegenstände, die sich nicht entfernen ließen. Dazu gehörten ein Alchemie-Labor, eine leere Bibliothek und ein Planetarium mit integrierter Sternenwarte. Ersteres und Letzteres befanden sich im Keller. Sie hatte den neuen Bewohner kurz gesehen und fand ihn…interessant. Vor allem seine langen Haare und deren Farbe. Und heute hatte sie James überreden können, Harry Sirius zu überlassen und mit ihr rüber zu gehen. Sie war überraschend nervös und zuckte zusammen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. „Ich bin Lily Potter und das ist mein Mann James. Wir sind ihre Nachbarn, schön sie kennenzulernen.", stellte sie sich dem überraschten Mann vor.

„Ich bin Adrian Slade.", kam es dem Silberhaarigen überraschend leicht über die Lippen. Auf diesen Namen hatte er sich die Papiere ausstellen lassen. „Was kann ich für sie tun?", wollte er wissen. „Hauptsächlich wollten wir sie kennen lernen. Immerhin werden wir hoffentlich lange Nachbarn bleiben.", meinte die Rothaarige schnell, „Hätten sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir reinkommen?" Adrian überlegte kurz. Lag irgendetwas Gefährliches herum? Etwas Verbotenes? „Warum nicht.", entschied er schließlich, „Allerdings kann ich kann ich im Moment nur Wasser oder Kaffee anbieten. Oder japanischen Tee." „Das ist nicht schlimm.", versicherte der Mann, James, Salon war groß, hell und freundlich, genauso, wie das Gespräch schnell lockerer wurde, nachdem die ersten Sätze gesprochen worden waren. „Entschuldigung, waren ihre Eltern Muggel?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich, „Sie haben ein ziemlich großes Wissen über deren Gesellschaft." „Nein, ich bin ein Reinblut, habe aber die letzten Jahre in Japan verbracht und dann hat sich das mit dem Wissen einfach so ergeben.", gab er zurück. So falsch war das gar nicht. Als er in Japan angekommen war, war es der reinste Kulturschock und die Muggelgesellschaft dort war viel verständlicher. „Ah, ich bin ein Reinblut und finde einige Sachen von der nicht magischen Gesellschaft geradezu haarsträubend. Meine Frau will das aber nicht einsehen. Ihre Eltern waren Muggel und sie will verschiedene Geräte unbedingt im Haushalt.", erwiderte der der Potter. Eine gehobene Braue ließ ihn aufmerksamer werde. „Glückwunsch, durch die Heirat mit einem Reinblut haben sie die nächsten Generationen ihrer Familie vor Inzuchtschäden bewahrt.", grinste der Langhaarige, „Jetzt können sie mich ruhig duzen." In den nächsten Stunden ließen sich die verwirrten Zauberer ausführlich die Folgen von Inzucht und deren Bedeutung erklären. Es war für sie vollkommen neues Wissen, weil die Rothaarige ja nie eine weiterführende Schule der Muggel besucht hatte. Als sie sich dann verabschiedeten, waren sie nachdenklich und ruhig, aber auch erfreut über die Aufklärung.

In den nächsten Tagen, kamen die Potters öfter vorbei und schließlich schafften es die beiden auch fast, ihn einmal zu einem Besuch bei ihnen zu bekommen. Die Betonung lag auf fast. Es war die erste unschöne Begegnung, die er in England machte. Albus Dumbeldore. Diesen Namen hasste er bereits nach der ersten Minute. Vor allem dessen Art und Weise, dessen Aussehen und dessen Charakter. In einem Moment spielte er den gütigen Großvater und im nächsten Moment regte er sich darüber auf, dass jemand nicht tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Und im Moment stand der übergroße Gartenzwerg mit seinen unmöglichen Roben, die in allen Neonfarben strahlte, in seinem Salon! Der Kerl hatte die Nerven sich auf seinem Grundstück über ihn, den Besitzer des Hauses und den Gastgeber aufzuregen! Er hatte sich mit überschlagenen Beinen in seinem Sessel zurück gelehnt, die Hände vor dem Gesicht verschränkt und beobachtete alles mit kalten Augen. Wenn der sich noch weiterhin so aufführte, würde er ihn rausschmeißen, egal, was die Potters, von ihm dachten! Wobei es ihn schon wunderte, warum es ihn überhaupt kümmerte.

James Potter war zum ersten Mal seit seiner Schulzeit nervös und fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, der bei einem Streich erwischt worden war. Bei einem schlimmen Streich oder von einem fiesen Lehrer. Und so falsch lag er wohl gar nicht, immerhin führte sich Dumbeldore gerade wie der entsprechende Lehrer auf. Er wütete etwas von Verantwortungslosigkeit und Dummheit, während er zornig und vor Wut sprühend vor einem Kamin auf und ab lief. Der Potter warf einen kurzen Blick zum Hausherrn und schluckte. Der sah gar nicht erfreut aus, allerdings schien sich diese Kälte und Missgunst eher auf Dumbeldore zu richten. Im Inneren war er gespannt auf die Reaktion seines Nachbarn, gleichzeitig hatte er irgendwie Angst davor. „Und du James!", rief Dumbeldore jetzt, „Du solltest es besser wissen, als ohne mein Einverständnis und Kenntnis irgendeinen dahergelaufenen, scheinbar netten Mann einfach so in dein Haus einladen zu wollen, nur weil ihr ein paar Stunden über irgendeine nette Sportart und ein paar Streiche geplaudert habt!" James sah, wie der Langhaarige die Arme auf die Armlehnen legte und sich gerade aufsetzte. Langsam und beherrscht. Wütend. Dumbeldore hatte sich in Rage geredet und bemerkte es nicht, um ihn herum begann sich bereits eine Aura der Macht aufzubauen. „Es ist unverantwortlich! Du solltest dich nicht von irgendwelchem guten Zureden ablenken lassen, denk an die Zeiten, in denen wir leben! Denk an deine Verantwortung, da hat irgendein Ausländer nichts zu suchen und schon gar nicht irgendein-!" **„Es reicht!"**, die Stimme donnerte durch den Raum, während ein plötzlicher Anstieg einer magischen Aura das Glas verschiedener Vitrinen zum Klirren und den Marmor des Kamins zum Splitter brachte, in dessen Feuerstelle plötzlich blauweiße Flammen hochschlugen. Der alte Mann fuhr zu dem Hausherrn herum und erblickte gleichzeitig mit James einen beängstigenden Anblick. In dem Raum tobte ein magischer Sturm, in dessen Zentrum der Hausbesitzer stand. Um ihn herum waren die Winde fast sichtbar und seine sonst grünen Augen, schienen nun aus demselben hellblauen Feuer zu bestehen, das gerade im Kamin brannte. Die schwarze Klammer, die seine Haare normalerweise zusammenhielt, lag auf dem Sessel und die Strähnen wirbelten um ihn herum, in einem unbändigen Strom, der nur durch pure Macht angetrieben wurde. Gleichzeitig wurde es eisig kalt und an den Fenstern krochen Eisblumen hoch. **„Ich habe einiges an Geduld, aber wenn mich ein Wildfremder, der gar nichts über mich weiß, mich anfängt, in meinem Haus zu beleidigen ist das Maß voll! Albus Dumbeldore, sie werden auf er Stelle dieses Grundstück verlassen und nicht wiederkommen, oder ich werde ihnen Albträume bereiten, die sie selbst im Tod noch verfolgen werden! Raus! SOFORT!"** Die Nachricht war eindeutig und James sah den alten, weisen, mächtigen Mann zum ersten Mal, widerstandslos das Feld räumen und fliehen. Als der Alte weg war, schien sich der Sturm zu beruhigen. Die Eisblumen begannen zu schmelzen, die Wärme kehrte in den Raum zurück und das Atmen wurde leichter .Als er wieder zu dem Silberhaarigen sah, schien der sich vollkommen beruhigt zu haben. Seine Haare fielen offen und glatt nach unten, seine Augen waren dunkelgrüne und er schaute sich nüchtern im Raum um, bevor er seufzte. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass das hier oben passiert ist und nicht in meiner Büchersammlung oder im Planetarium. Da wären die Schäden bedeutend schwieriger zu beheben.", meinte er schließlich und mit einem lockeren Flicken des linken Handgelenks rutschte ein Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel in die dazugehörige Hand. Nach nur wenigen Schlenkern waren die offensichtlichen Schäden verschwunden. „Ich denke…ich sollte gehen.", meinte der Gast und wandte sich zur Tür. „Ich habe aber noch ein paar Fragen.", kam es zurück. Überrascht drehte sich der Angesprochene um. „Was wären das für Fragen?", wollte er wissen. „Warum lässt du dich von ihm, wie von einem Schuljungen herumkommandieren? Wenn ich diese Gesellschaft richtig verstanden habe, dann werden doch vor allem Reinblüter zur Unabhängigkeit erzogen, damit sie niemandem blind folgen. Er mag dein Direktor gewesen sein, aber er ist es nicht mehr. Du bist Auror und lässt dich von jemandem verurteilen und bestrafen, der nicht das Recht dazu hat. Du solltest darüber nachdenken. Immerhin hast du einen eigenen Kopf, den du auch benutzten solltest. Und du kannst eigene Entscheidungen treffen, dazu gehören auch deine Bekanntschaften.", die Frage und deren Erläuterung waren kalt und logisch. So Nüchtern, dass der Schwarzhaarige stockte. „Ich…ich weiß es nicht. Bis jetzt ist es mir noch nie aufgefallen.", gab er zu und lächelte dann gezwungen, „Aber ich denke, ich werde darüber nachdenken. Immerhin geht es um mich und meine Familie, über die er dauernd entscheiden will." „Mehr verlange ich auch gar nicht.", stimmte der Silberhaarige ruhig zu. Dann ging der Potter, um Lily nicht länger warten zu lassen. Er hätte längst wieder da sein sollen!

Albus Dumbeldore war ein alter Mann, der eigentlich immer als gutherziger, leicht verrückter Spinner abgetan wurde, der aber ein hohes Maß an magischer Kraft besaß. Kraft und Wissen, das ihm erlaubte Hogwarts zu führe. Die einzige Person, die von Voldemort gefürchtet wurde, so hieß es zumindest, aber nun war er sich da nicht mehr sicher. Dieser junge Mann bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er sich so hatte gehe lassen. Vielleicht, weil er sich in der Gegenwart von James zu abgesichert gefühlt hatte. Sich in einer sicheren Umgebung geglaubt hatte. Das musste es sein! Aber wie konnte er das richten? Er würde es nicht wagen, das Gelände zu betrete, nicht nach der Darbietung von Macht, die der Mann offenbart hatte. Gegen ihn würde er in einem Duell den Kürzeren ziehen. Er würde aufpassen müssen. Höllisch und gut, solange er noch nicht wusste, wer seine Schachfigur werden würde. Longbottom oder Potter? Er tendierte ja auf den Potter, der einfach ein höheres Maß an Magie besaß, als das Reinblut, allerdings musste er sich sicher sein! Es wäre zu riskant sich auf eine Seite festzulegen… Er würde weiter warten müssen. Was er ehrlich gesagt sehr schade fand.

Remus war neugierig, warum er und Sirius nach Godric's Hollow eingeladen worden waren. James Nachricht war wage gewesen und gleichzeitig schien er unsicher gewesen zu sein, was er schreiben sollte. Mehrere Absätze waren gelöscht oder durchgestrichen worden. „Krone!", rief der Black plötzlich, „Da bist du ja!" „Moony, Tatze. Gut euch zu sehen!", der Potter schien sehr erleichtert zu sein, sie zu sehen. „Was ist denn los Krone?", fragte der Werwolf besorgt, „Wo ist Lily?" „Oh, sie ist oben mit Harry. Der Kleine wollte unbedingt Kekse haben und hat sich dabei recht eingesaut. Aber das ist nicht der Grund für den Brief. Ich brauche euren Rat.", sagte der Ehemann plötzlich. „Was ist passiert?", hackte Sirius sofort nach. „Ich habe bereits mit Lily gesprochen, aber sie konnte mir auch nicht wirklich darauf antworten.", fing der Gefragte an. „Warum wendest du dich nicht an Dumbeldore?", erwiderte der Gestaltenwandler. „Weil es um ihn geht.", ließ der ehemalige Rumtreiber die Katze aus dem Sack. Dann fing er an von allem zu berichten. Der ersten Begegnung mit dem Nachbarn, die besser werdende Bekanntschaft bis hin zum Treffen mit Dumbeldore und dessen Benehmen. Als Abschluss wiederholte er die Frage, die ihm Adrian gestellt hatte. Dann herrschte erst einmal nachdenkliches Schweigen. „Da hast du wirklich innere Konflikte, aber die sind ernst.", stimmte der Black zu, „Und ich muss deinem Nachbarn zustimmen. Du hast immer sehr blind hinter Dumbeldore gestanden, auch wenn der sich bisher noch nie so benommen hat." „Ich finde das auch merkwürdig.", gab Remus zu, „Wenn ich alles richtig interpretiere, dann würdest du ihn gerne in den Fidelius einweihen." Die beiden Rumtreiber sahen ihren Freund eindringlich an. „Ja, aber vorher würde ich ihn euch gerne vorstellen. Als Absicherung." „Na dann. Wann und wo?" „In der Winkelgasse. Übermorgen um 09:00 Uhr morgens."


	3. Kapitel 02 - Das erste Treffen

**Kapitel 02 – Das erste Treffen**

_Mit der Zeit bemerkte er, dass seine Phasen des Wachseins länger wurden und immer öfter war es der Fall, dass der Mond nicht mehr voll war. Aber er lag immer auf diesem Altar, im silbernen Licht des Mondes, das seine eigene Magie zu haben schien. Sanft und kalt zugleich umhüllte es ihn jedes Mal und liebkoste ihn. Aber so hell und durchdringend wie beim ersten Erwachen, schien der Mond nie mehr._

Adrian schritt nachdenklich durch die Winkelgasse und betrachtete die Läden. Er hatte es sich angewöhnt Schwarz, Grau oder Weiß zu tragen. In den meisten Fällen ein weißes Hemd, mit einer schwarzen Weste, Hose, Krawatte und Stiefeln. Edel und schlicht. Er hatte sich einige Sachen besorgen müssen. Unteranderem war ihm das Schreibmaterial ausgegangen. Er beschäftigte sich vor allem mit Astronomie und führte Aufträge, die mit diesem Fach zu tun hatten, gegen Bezahlung durch. Seine Qualität schien sich als äußerst gut zu erweisen, jedenfalls hatte er viele Aufträge. Oder es lag daran, dass er nicht auf einen klaren Himmel warten musste, sondern sein Planetarium samt Sternenwarte zur Verfügung hatte. Gleichzeitig erlaubte er sich einige kleine Spielereien mit Alchemie und lotete aus, in wie fern er sie mit alten Runen und Arithmantik kombinieren konnte. Was ihn allerdings überrascht hatte, war diese plötzliche Einladung von dem Potter. Jedenfalls bewegt er sich gerade zu einem Eiscafé, wo sie sich treffen wollten. Es war noch recht früh, was den Vorteil hatte, dass es nicht so voll war. Außerdem gab es so viel weniger neugierige Augen, die sich auf ihn richteten. Immerhin hatte er ein paar Antiquitäten-Händler nach interessanten Dingen durchsucht und auch einige interessante Bücher gefunden. Auch die Buchläden hatten eine gute Auswahl geboten. Mit recht guter Laune betrat der das Geschäft.

Die drei Rumtreiber saßen in einer reservierten Nische und unterhielten sich angeregt, über verschiedene Dinge, als sie hörten, wie jemand zu ihnen trat. „Störe ich?", fragte der schlanke, hochgewachsene Mann mit den silbernen Haaren. „Nein, überhaupt nicht, Adrian. Wir haben bereits auf dich gewartet!", lächelte der Potter. „Sirius, Remus, darf ich vorstellen: Adrian Slade, der Mann, den ich euch vorstellen wollte. Adrian, das sind Sirius Black und Remus Lupin, meine besten Freunde aus meiner Schulzeit." „Angenehm.", nickte der Grünäugige und setzt sich. Nach wenigen Minuten war wieder eine lockere Gesprächsrunde im Gange, die sich über Quidditch, wofür sich der Langhaarige überhaupt nicht begeistern konnte, sehr zur Empörung des Blacks und des Potters, bis hin zu der beruflichen Laufbahn. Remus empfand vor allem die Experimente des Silberhaarigen interessant, gerade weil sich noch nie jemand wirklich damit beschäftigt hatte. Gleichzeitig aber beobachtete der Werwolf den Mann und schnupperte immer wieder neugierig. Er konnte den Geruch so überhaupt nicht einordnen. Er roch seltsam und geheimnisvoll. Wie ein Teich in einem Wald bei Vollmond. Nein, eher wie ein Ritualhort der alten Hexenmeister. Einmal hatte er einen besucht. Stonehenge war faszinierend gewesen. So faszinierend, dass er alles darüber gelesen hatte, was er finden konnte. Die Magier hatten darüber viele Daten. Aber selbst er war über die Vielfalt der Meinungen überrascht. Einige hielten es für einen alten Ort der Riten von Druiden, andere für die von Hexenmeistern, die sich der Macht der Sterne bedient hatten. Allerdings tendierten die meisten für die Druiden Version. Allerdings schien dieser Mann mit großer Mengen dieser Magie in Kontakt gekommen sein, und das bei einem starken Zauber. Schließlich stellte er dann eine Frage, die ihm schon länger auf der Zunge lag: „Wo sind sie denn zur Schule gegangen? So ein Genie wäre doch in Hogwarts nicht unbemerkt geblieben." „Ich…war auf keiner Schule. Ich hatte Heimunterricht und einen Mentor, aber er ist längst verstorben."

„Was haltet ihr von ihm?", fragte der Potter schließlich, als der Silberhaarige sich verabschiedet hatte. „Nun, Moony…mag ihn. Er strahlt geradezu vor Magie der Natur, die sonst nur bei Vollmond erwacht. Aber ich konnte rein gar keine schwarze Magie wahrnehmen, allerdings auch keine weiße. Er scheint sich eher neutralausgerichteter Magie zu bedienen.", erklärte der Werwolf schließlich, was er wahr genommen hatte. „Damit fällt er als Todesser weg.", warf Sirius ein, „Voldemort rekrutiert nur Schwarzmagier. Hat er jedenfalls bis jetzt getan. Und wenn er das Mal tragen würde, dann müsste er ein spezielles bekommen habe, dass den Geruch von weißer Magie abstrahlt." „Dann weihen wir ihn ein?", hackte der Braunäugige nach. Er erhielt ein synchrones Nicken.

Seufzend ließ er sich von der Rothaarigen zum Haus ziehen. Er hatte wohl einfach seine Aura verloren, weil sie unnötig war. Jedenfalls wurde er nun von seiner Nachbarin zu ihrem Haus gezogen, weil sie ihm unbedingt jemanden vorstellen wollte. Er war zu nett geworden! Definitiv! Dann stand er vor einem leeren Grundstück und ihm wurde ein Zettel in die Hand gedrückt. Verwirrt las er, was darauf stand, dann erhob sich vor ihm plötzlich vor ihm ein Gebäude. „Fidelius…!", flüsterte er überrascht. „Ja, richtig! Und nun zu der Bekanntmachung.", lächelte sie und zog ihn ins Haus. Im Salon war ein regelrechtes Chaos! Überrascht und amüsiert schaute er sich um, während Lilly panisch den Zauberstab zog und mit ein paar Sprüchen alles wieder aufräumte. „James!", schrie sie, „Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt!" „Tut mir leid, Lily! Harry ist irgendwie wieder an den Kinderbesen gekommen und ich musste ihn erst wieder einfangen!", kam es zurück und der Potter kam in den Salon. Was ihn allerdings mehr überraschte, war der kleine Junge, der kein ganzes Jahr alt sein konnte, den James auf dem Arm hatte. „Das ist Harry, unser Sohn.", lächelte Lily, als sie den kleinen übernahm, „Guck mal, Schatz. Das ist unser netter Nachbar.", lachte sie leise. Nett? Was zum Henker hatte er verpasst? Verdammt, er war kühl und distanziert! Das sagte er auch.

James sah fasziniert zu, wie Adrian versuchte seiner Frau klar zu machen, dass er ganz sicher nicht ‚nett' war und er überhaupt nicht mit Kindern umgehen könne. Er musste sich wirklich das Lachen verkneifen. Es war einfach zu knuffig, wie Harry ganz anderer Meinung zu sein schien und sofort seine Arme nach dem Mann austreckte, was den aber sichtlich überforderte, während er weiterhin beteuerte, dass er ganz sicher nicht nett war! Oh, das war zu genial! Allerdings blieb Lily hartnäckig und schließlich hatte der Silberhaarige ihn wirklich auf dem Arm. Harry griff als erstes nach den langen Strähnen. „Nein, ganz falsch!", versuchte der Grünäugige den Krümel von seinen Haaren fern zu halten und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, um sich eine Klammer ins Haar machen zu könne, damit der Zwerg nicht mehr heran kam. Der aber nahm das nicht hin und schaffte es an die Strähnen zu kommen, die an den Schläfen sprossen und sie aus dem Zopf zu ziehen. Der Erwachsene fluchte leise, erwies sich aber als äußerst geduldig, seine Haare aus der Reichweite des Kindes zu entfernen. Was er nicht bemerkte, war die Fotokamera, die James bediente.

Am Abend saß er nachdenklich in dem Salon. Die Potters mochten und vertrauten ihm. Ansonsten hätten sie ihm nicht den Fidelius offenbart oder ihre Sohn so nah an ihn heran gelassen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass das kleine Würmchen in ihm Beschützerinstinkte weckte, wie er sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Verdammt, er war ein Meister des Organisierten Verbrechens! Und er hatte seit dem Untergang der letzten Organisation nichts wirklich illegales mehr gemacht, wenn man von den falschen Pässen absah. Er hielt seinen Körper in Form und witterte immer noch Gefahren, seinen Intellekt förderte er durch Schach und Arithmantik, aber gleichzeitig musste er sich eingestehen, dass er die Potters ebenfalls mochte. Dass er nicht mehr der gleiche war, sondern Adrian Slade, dass er anders war, als er sich immer gegeben hatte. Seufzend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und verfuhr sich in einen Gedanken. Durfte er überhaupt etwas empfinden? Durfte er das, obwohl er doch so gewesen war? Er wusste es nicht. Und anders würde er es wohl nicht erfahren. Er mochte das Würmchen, gestand er sich schließlich ein. Er mochte es mehr, als er die Mitglieder der Organisation gemocht hatte.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily und Peter sahen zu, wie der große Mann, sich mit dem kleinen Jungen beschäftigte. „Und er ist auch sicher kein Todesser?", murmelte der Ratten-Animagus leise. „Ja, sicher!", setzte der Black nach. Langsam nervte ihn diese Fragerei. „Und wie hat er nun genau reagiert?", wollte Remus neugierig wissen. „Nun, als allererstes wollte er mich davon überzeugen, dass er ganz sicher nicht nett ist. Und, dass er nicht mit Kindern umgehen könne.", lachte sie leise und beobachte, wie ihr Sohn wieder nach den Haaren ihres Nachbarn griff, „Scheint bis jetzt aber nicht so." „Vielleicht war er bisher in einer Umgebung, in der er einfach nie mit Kindern zu tun hatte?", vermutete Remus, „Er war ja sehr nervös, als du ihn einfach umarmt hast. Er ist wohl einfach nicht an diese Art von Gefühlen gewöhnt." „Vielleicht, aber Harry mag ihn.", stellte der Potter fest, „Adrian kommt und der Kleine vergisst seinen Kinderbesen!" „Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass er-?" „Ja!", kam es von den anderen vier synchron und laut.

Adrian fuhr herum, als er die Stimmen hörte. Und riss Harry mit, der gerade auf seinem Schoss saß. „Guck mal, Harry, da sind deine Eltern! Geh zu denen spielen! Ich muss wieder in meine Wohnung.", seufzte er und stellte den Jungen probeweise auf die Beine. „Nein! Rian bleiben!", rief der Junge prompt und klammerte sich an seine Hosenbeine. „Kleiner, ich muss wirklich einige Sachen erledigen! Wenn ich die gemacht habe, kann ich wieder kommen!", versuchte der Größere es dem Kleinkind klar zu machen. „NEIN! Rian bleiben!", der Krümel klang sehr bestimmt. „Ich bin mir sicher, dein Vater geht mit dir fliegen.", versuchte es der Silberhaarige weiter. „Rian!", schmollte der Kleine los. „Dein Patenonkel ist auch da!" „Siri!", rief der Junge sofort und machte sich auf den Weg. Erleichtert erhob sich der Grünäugige und streckte sich. Er beobachtete die Familie von seinem Platz aus. Glücklich, freundlich, heil. Auch die Freunde waren fest eingeschlossen, sogar der kleinere Mann, bei dem seine instiknkte auf Grund von verschiedenen Erfahrungen durchdrehten und laut ‚illoyal' schrien und ‚leicht beeinflussbar'. Nur vertrauten die Potters Peter. Er war der Geheimniswahrer. Sie hatten es ihm nicht gesagt, er nahm in dem Mann einfach die Signatur wahr, die ihn als solcher auswies. „Adrian, bleibst du zum Essen?", fragte Lily und trat auf ihn zu. „Nein. Ich muss wirklich einige Sachen erledigen. Hab noch ein paar Aufträge, die ich im Planetarium erledigen muss.", wehrte er ab, „Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass euer Sohn mich lieber mag als euch. Da muss ich nicht übermäßig präsent sein." „Wenn du meinst…Harry hat im Übrigen bald Geburtstag. Am 31. Juli. Wir wollten eine kleine Feier machen und Harry würde sich sicher über dein Auftauchen freuen.", lächelte die Frau. „Lily, falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast, der Krümel freut sich immer, wenn ich auftauche.", murmelte der Langhaarige und ging zur Tür, „Ich werde mir ein Geschenk überlegen!", versprach er und trat aus dem Haus.

Es war nur knapp eine Woche bis zum Geburtstag, überlegte er, was konnte der kleine Zwerg brauchen? Etwas, was so schnell nicht langweilig wurde, also kein normales Spielzeug. Etwas, was seine Aufmerksamkeit fing. Er lief zu seinen Berechnungen und überlegte weiter, während sich in seinem Geist etwas formte. Er begann die ersten Skizzen zu zeichnen.

Es war der 31. Juli. James sah zum Nachbarhaus. Er hatte Adrian seit einer Woche nicht gesehen. Seit dem Abend, wo ihm Lily Harrys Geburtstag eröffnet hatte. Sein Sohn vermisste seinen geliebten Aufpasser und er hoffte, dass der Mann Zeit fand, um heute herzukommen, wenigstens kurz, um seinem Sohn zu zeigen, dass er noch existierte. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand kam, fragte er nach dem Silberhaarigen. Es klingelte wieder. „Rian?", fragte der Junge hoffnungsvoll. „Ich gehe nachsehen!", meinte James schnell und ging zu Tür. „…Albus. Was für eine Überraschung.", brachte er nach ein paar Sekunden hervor. „James, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Dich muss man ja besuchen, um von dir zu hören. Wie geht es denn dem Kleinen?", fragte der Direktor von Hogwarts freundlich. „Gut. Er hat einen Narren an seinem neuen Aufpasser gefressen, aber der ist in der letzten Woche nicht gekommen, hatte wohl viel zu tun. Das macht sich bemerkbar.", meinte der Potter wage und ließ den Direktor herein, um nicht unnötiges böses Blut zusähen. Er hoffte, dass der alte Mann wieder ging, bevor Adrian kam. Falls er den kam. Er betete dafür, dass der Silberhaarige kam. „Rian?", rief eine kindliche Stimme aus dem Salon und der kleine Harry lugte in den Flur. „Ah, Harry! Erinnerst du dich noch an Opa Albus?", zwinkerte der alte Mann, musste aber schnell merken, dass er unwichtig war, weil der Junge zu seinem Vater kam und sofort hochgenommen wurde. „Rian?", fragte er erneut. „Leider nicht, Kleiner. Der kommt sicher noch!", meinte der Braunäugige. „Wer ist den Rian?", wollt Dumbeldore neugierig wissen. Wenn der Mann leicht zu beeinflussen war, konnte er großen Einfluss auf den Bengel nehmen, „Ein entfernter Verwandter?" „Wäre mir gelinde gesagt ziemlich neu!", kam es vom Gehsteig durch die noch offene Tür. „Rian!", der kleine Junge lachte fröhlich auf und streckte die Arme nach dem schlanken Mann aus. „Hallo Krümel. Scheinst mich ja vermisst zu haben.", grinste der Grünäugige und nahm dem Vater den Jungen ab, während er gleichzeitig ein Paket unter seinen einen Arm geklemmt hatte. „Adrian! Da bist du ja! Harry hat dich fürchterlich vermisst! Nicht wahr mein Kleiner?", Lily lächelte ihrem Sohn zu, „Guten Abend, Professor Dumbeldore." „Hast du das, Krümel?", hackte Adrian nach. „Ganz doll!", bekräftigte der Kleinere schnell. „Dann sollte ich dir wohl mal den Grund zeigen.", kam es von dem neuen Gast, der Dumbeldore vollkommen ignorierte und nun das Paket auf den Boden stellte, damit Harry rankam, „Musst es nur öffnen." Der Kleine kam dem sofort nach. „OH!", kam es ehrfürchtig von ihm, als er in die Schachtel sah. James sah nun ebenfalls in die Kiste und hob das Objekt heraus. „Wow! Wo hast du das denn her?", fragte er erschlagen und stellte etwas auf den Tisch, was einer Glaskugel aus dem Wahrsageunterricht ähnelte. Es befand sich auf einem Gestell, das aus Gold zu bestehen schien. Die Kugel war aus Glas oder Kristall und im Inneren drehten sich Ringe um ihre eigene Achse, die sich ununterbrochen veränderte, was es wirken ließ, als würde sich Kugeln gegeneinander drehen, von denen nur die Klebefläche zu sehen war, aber die Ringe hatten eine dicke von ca. 3mm und der Durchmesser eines Ringes betrug ungefähr 5mm. Allerdings gab es nur fünf Ringe. Im Mittelpunkt der Kugel, die so groß wie ein Handball war, schien sich eine eigenen kleine Galaxie zu befinden, während auf den Ringen hellblaue Runen glühten. „Unsere Geschenke wurden geschlagen!", stellte Sirius trocken fest, als er die gefesselte Begeisterung des kleinen Jungen bemerkte. „Sieht so aus.", stimmte James zu und dachte an den Schnatz, den er besorgt hatte. „Danke, Rian!", rief der Junge plötzlich und sprang auf den Arm seines großen Freundes. „Gern geschehen.", lachte der Grünäugige und wirbelte den Kleineren ein bisschen. Niemand bemerkte, dass Dumbeldore gegangen war. Und niemand ahnte, wie schnell dieses Glück zerbrechen würde.


	4. Kapitel 03 - Der Verrat

**Kapitel 03 – Der Verrat**

_Als er dieses Mal erwachte, hatte er keine Schmerzen mehr und fühlte sich wach und kräftig. Er lag immer noch auf diesem Altar, setzte sich aber zum ersten Mal auf. Sah sich um und versuchte seine Umgebung zu erfassen. Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass es nichts zu sehen gab. Der Altar befand sich auf einem Hügel, der mit Gras bewachsen war. Hügel? War er nicht auf einer Plattform gewesen? Er legte überrascht den Kopf schief und überlegte. Es war nirgendwo eine Plattform zu sehen, die der, auf der er das erste Mal aufgewacht war, ähnelte. Er hatte den Ort gewechselt. Aber wie? Und warum?_

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als ihm einfiel, dass er die Sternenkarte, mit der er zuletzt gearbeitet hatte, bei den Potters liegengelassen hatte. Es war nicht so, als wäre sie teuer gewesen, es war einfach nur so, dass er im Moment dieses Exemplar brauchte. Seufzend erhob er sich, um noch einmal rüberzugehen. Es war nicht so, als müsste er vor Scherzen Angst haben, immerhin war sein Haus gut abgesichert und würde von den herumziehenden Kindern ignoriert werden, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur sehen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Immerhin ließ Halloween seine Kräfte etwas durcheinander wirbeln. Er überlegte kurz und beschloss schulterzuckend seinen Zauberstab mitzunehmen.

Er sah auf den wenigen Metern zu seinen Nachbarn mehrere verkleidete Kinder mit ihren Eltern umherlaufen, dann wurde sein Unwohlsein stärker. Die Tür war in seinem Blickfeld und er erstarrte kurz, nur um sofort loszurennen. Die Tür stand offen. Im Flur lag James. Regungslos, mit leerem Blick starrte er an die Decke. Die Reste von schwarzer Magie hingen noch in der Luft und erregten Übelkeit, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er sprintete durch den Flur, die Treppe nach oben und ins Kinderzimmer, wo er Stimmen hörte. „Gib ihn mir!" „Nein! Nimm mich, aber nicht Harry!" „Avada-!" „Pfoten weg von ihr, du magischer Psychopath!", schrie der Silberhaarige, als er ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste einfach durch die Tür stürzte und den Magier umtackelte. Voldemort war nicht der einzige, der verdutzt schwieg. Im allgemeinen Chaos, verlor Voldemort kurzzeitig seinen Stab und geriet in den Schwitzkasten, während der Ex-Attentäter gleichzeitig versuchte ihm das Genick zu brechen. Womit er nicht rechnete, war der Zauber, der ihn im Rücken traf und vom Lord wegschleuderte. Er sah nur noch einen grünen Blitz.

Fassungslos sah Lily zu Peter, der noch den Zauberstab erhoben hatte, die Spitze immer noch auf Adrian gerichtet. Verzweifelt drückte sie ihren Sohn an sich und verfluchte sich, ihren Stab in der Küche liegengelassen zu haben. „Warum? Warum Peter?", hauchte sie traurig. „Das, Schlammblut, wirst du nie erfahren! Avada Kedavra!", schrie Voldemort. Grün. Wie ihre Augen. Wie Harrys Augen. Wie Adrians Augen. Im letzten Moment glaubte sie die Augenlider des Langhaarigen flattern zu sehen.

_Der Sog war da, wollte ihn fortreißen, aber er wehrte sich. Er wollte leben. Als er in der Organisation war, war es ihm immer egal gewesen, ob er starb, deswegen war er gut und ranghoch gewesen, aber nun wolle er leben, wollte das Würmchen nicht alleine lassen! Er hatte Glück. Obwohl er bereits so alt war, war der Durchgang für ihn immer noch versperrt. Er konnte noch gar nicht weg. Vielleicht würde er es nie können, aber im Moment war es unwichtig. Er rief die Kräfte, die ihn erschufen, die ihn leben ließen. Beschwor ihr Feuer. Befahl Schutz.  
_  
Voldemort wandte sich dem Kleinkind zu, das hemmungslos weinte. Keine Mutter, die es tröstete, keinen Vater, der es hochnahm. Keinen Freund, der mit ihm spielte. Sie waren tot. „Geh Peter! Du wirst mir noch gute Dienste leisten!", zischte er wütend. Der kleine Mann gehorchte. Gut. Jeder Schritt schmerzte. Was fiel diesem Mann ein, ihn, den dunklen Lord, einfach umzuschmeißen! Um den Körper des Kerls würde er sich später kümmern! Wenn der ein Inferi war! Er musterte den verbliebenen Potter kalt. „Du, du wirst heute sterben!", schnarrte er und hob den Stab, „Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Blitz, ein Knall, lauteres Weinen, ein schimmerndes Schild aus Licht und Feuer. Dann erschien plötzlich alles grau und in Nebel. _„Du wirst ihn nicht bekommen!"_ der dunkle Lord drehte sich um. Unglaube erfasste ihn. _„Du wirst ihn nicht bekommen! Die Sterne werden ihn schützen! Der Mond wird ihn schützen! Die Natur wird ihn schützen und wenn nötig auch der Tod!"_ Er war immer noch im Kinderzimmer. Und vor ihm stand der fremde Mann. Adrian Slade hatte Peter ihn genannt. Die langen Haare peitschten um ihn, ein Sturm aus Magie und weißes Feuer umhüllten ihn. „Ich kann nicht sterben!", kreischte der Schwarzmagier. _„Stimmt, leider kannst du im Moment das Tor nicht durchschreiten, aber ich werde herausfinden, was dich hält! Und bis dahin! Bis zum Zeitpunkt deines Todes und danach sollst du leiden! Aus Angst geboren aus Albträumen, die selbst dich erschüttern!" _Die eisblauen Augen durchbohrten ihn, dann umgab ihn Feuer. Voldemort schrie.

Sirius stürzte zum Haus. Es durfte nicht sein! Es war so. James lag auf dem Flur. Ein Schrei. Weder Harry, noch Lily. Er rannte, zog seinen Stab und erstarrte. Voldemort stand vor ihm und brannte. Hellblaue Flammen zerfraßen ihn und verschluckten seinen Körper. Eine Druckwelle versprühte die Flammen und riss die Wände ein. Staub und Asche rieselte auf ihn, dann war es still. Unheimlich still. Bis auf ein Weinen. „Harry!", rief er erschrocken und lief zu dem Kleinkind. „Siri!", rief dieser und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. „Sch! Ist gut mein Kleiner! Ist gut!", versuchte er den Grünäugigen zu beruhigen. „Mama! Rian!", heulte der weiter. „Was? Rian? Oh Merlin!", nun sah er den Langhaarigen. „Bitte, nicht du auch!", flehte er, „Harry braucht uns doch!" Er konnte es selbst nicht fassen, als er Puls fand. „Danke! Danke, wer auch immer da oben ist!", rief er erleichtert und richtete seinen Stab auf den anderen. „Enervate!" Nicht passierte. „Fuck!", fluchte er, bis er jemanden hörte. „Lily! Ist hier wer?", hallte es durch die Räume. „Hagrid!", schrie der Black, „Im Kinderzimmer!" Der Halbriese war erstaunlich schnell da. „Das darf nicht wahr sein!", heulte er auf. „Leider doch…leider doch. Es tut mir leid!", murmelte der Auror. „Dumbeldore meinte, der Junge müsse versteckt werden. Unter alten Schutzschilden. Soll ihn dahin bringen.", offenbarte der Wildhüter schließlich, „Bis sich eine Alternative ergibt." Traurig sah der Schwarzhaarige auf den Jungen. „Rian!", murmelte dieser müde. „Harry, ich gebe dich jetzt Hagrid und der bringt dich in Sicherheit. Ich sorge dafür, dass Adrian in guter Gesellschaft ist, bis er wieder aufwacht!", meinte er schließlich. „Für Rian!", wimmerte der Junge und zeigte auf die Kugel in ihrem Gestell, die der andere ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. „Ja. Ich nehme sie mit.", versprach Sirius. Der Junge schlief, noch bevor Hagrid ihn richtig auf dem Arm hatte. „Nimm mein Motorrad.", schlug der Reinblüter vor, „Es steht vor dem Haus." „Gut…", murmelte der Angesprochene zurü sah der Maschine nach und lud sich dann den Bewusstlosen auf den Rücken. „Na dann, für dich geht es ins St. Mungos!", knurrte er und brachte ihn aus den Apparations-Schilden raus, ehe er mit einem Knall verschwand.

Remus saß neben dem Bett und betrachtete den Schlafenden. Zumindest sagten die Ärzte, dass er schlief. Zugleich hatten sie einen hohen Magiemangel diagnostiziert, der erst auskuriert werden müsse, ehe der Langhaarige aufwachen konnte. Das konnte Jahre dauern! Armer Harry! Erst starben seine Eltern, weil Sirius sie verriet, und dann lag Adrian im Koma! Verflucht sollte der Black sein! Immerhin musste er sich über die Kosten der Behandlung keine Sorgen machen. Der Grünäugige vor ihm hatte Unmengen an Geld gelagert, das er bei den Muggeln verdient hatte. Gringotts überwies die nötigen Summen und überwachte alles. Er sah zu der Glaskugel, die der Langhaarige dem ‚Krümel, wie er Harry immer genannt hatte, gegeben hatte. Sie sollte unbedingt hier sein. Er hoffte, dass es Harry wenigstens gut ging, wo immer er jetzt war. Er ahnte nicht, wie falsch er lag.

Der kleine Harry James Potter lag in seinem Schrank, in sich zusammengerollt. Sicherheit. Er sollte in Sicherheit sein! Warum war er dann hier? Hier war es kalt und er wurde dauernd angeschrien! War das der Preis für seine Sicherheit? Dann wollte er sie nicht! Er wollte zu Rian! Er schluchzte auf und war wohl dabei lauter, als gedacht. Plötzlich wurde der Schrank aufgerissen und eine große Hand packte ihn. Er wimmerte nur noch, dann kam der erste Schlag. Als er später wieder im Schrank lag, hatte er Hunger, Durst und Schmerzen. Er wollte zu Rian! Der hatte ihn Beschützte! Aber der kleine Mann, der erst ein Freund zu sein schien, hatte ihn angegriffen! Feige von hinten! Er würde dem nie verzeihen!

Dumbeldore war sehr zufrieden. Sirius war aus dem Weg, Remus war ein Werwolf und konnte die Vormundschaft gar nicht beantragen, während sich dieser lästige Ausländer auch ausgeknockt hatte. Wenn die Schule begann, würden die magiehassenden Dursleys den Bengel gebrochen haben, mit harter Arbeit und Schlägen! Mit Hunger und Disziplin! Er würde eine Schachfigur haben, die er auch als Kanonenfutter benutzten konnte, die ihn verteidigen würde, wenn er es befahl, die tun würde, was er wollte. Die Weasleys würden mit Freuden helfen, immerhin bekamen sie ja Geld dafür. Das aus den Potter-Verliesen verstand sich. Das Balg hatte eh viel zu viel. An das von dem Slade kam er leider nicht ran. Die Kobolde waren stur, aber er hatte ja nun fürs erste Geld. Das der Blacks würde auch noch dazu kommen, wenn der Idiot in Askaban draufging und das Veritaserum konnte er auch gleich sparen. Immerhin war der Fall klar, auch wenn er es Black nicht zugetraut hätte. Aber er hatte nun seinen Held, sein Aushängeschild und seine Spielfigur, die springen würde, wenn er es befahl. Bis dahin musste er nur warten.


	5. Kapitel 04 - Erwachen

**Kapitel 04 – Das Erwachen**

_Er lebte, dass wusste er bereits. Er hatte immer gelebt, auch bevor er ‚erschaffen' wurde. Vorher war er einfach nicht…da gewesen. Er hatte sich immer wieder auf den Altar gelegt, als er müde wurde. Dann war er eines Nachts nicht mehr auf dem Hügel, sondern auf der Plattform vom ersten Mal gewesen. Er hatte eine Stimme gehört. __**„Heute bist du zum letzten Mal hier. Zumindest fürs erste. Nach diesem Erwachen ist dein Übertritt vollständig. Du kannst zwar immer hierher zurück, aber nie weiter. Du musst aber immer daran denken auf deine Instinkte zu hören!"**__ Und das tat er. Er wusste, er konnte nicht zurück, aber er konnte immer nach vorne. Und den Weg, den er einschlug, konnte er selbst bestimmen. Immer. So entschied er bei den Männern zu bleiben, die er sah, als er das nächste Mal erwachte. Er entschied zu lernen, was sie konnten, Dinge mit bloßem Willen zu bewegen oder einfach zu erschaffen, zu verändern oder verschwinden zu lassen. Er lernte die Schriften, kopierte sie, lagerte sie und lernte, sie zu verstehen. Er lernte die Welt kennen, wie sie funktionierte und wie Abläufe waren, aber bald merkte er, dass er nicht hinein passte. Dass er nicht alterte. Seine Haare waren immer farblos gewesen. Seine Augen nicht. Sie waren von dem Grün der Wälder und Wiesen, schimmerten, wie ein endlostiefer See. Außer wenn er wütend war. Dann wurden sie kalt wie die Gletscher der Arktis die er gesehen hatte, oder die Winter in Sibirien, die er neugierig erkundet hatte. Und sie loderten dann wie das Feuer, das er beschwören konnte, wenn er die Sterne anrief. Die Druiden, wie sie sich selbst nannten, riefen ihn ‚Geisterkind', wenn er die Natur verändert, um sie nutzten zu können, ohne ihr zu schaden. Die Hexenmeister später nannten ihn ‚Kind der Sterne und des Mondes', wenn er Magie rief, die sie sonst nur nachts bei vollem Mond erreichen konnten. Er war ihr Medium. Ihr Schüler und gleichzeitig der Bewahrer ihrer Lehren. Manchmal brachte er ihnen neue Erkenntnisse, weil er seinen Instinkten vertraute und die Magie spürte. Er zeigte ihnen, wie die Magie zusammenspielte, woran sie sich orientierte und warum die Magie so rein und unberührt war. Man konnte ihre Quelle nie erreichen, um sie zu verunreinigen. Sie war abgeschirmt und doch offen. Ließ Kontrolle hinaus, aber nicht hinein. Dann wurde er aber wieder müde. Die Männer waren traurig, dass er wieder müde wurde, aber sie hinderten ihn nicht daran. Sie brachten ihn zu dem Ort zurück, wo sie ihn gefunden hatten. Ließen ihn dort einschlafen, zwischen den Steinen, die sie errichtet hatten, um den Ort zu markieren. Gleichzeitig hatten sie hier immer ihre Magie angerufen, weil sie hier die Quelle leichter erreichen konnten. Nun brachten sie ihn zurück. Der Mond hatte wieder am Himmel gestanden, vollständig rund hatte er die Szene erleuchtet und schien ihn zu rufen. Er hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt. Er wusste, dass sich sein Körper in hellblaue Partikel auflöste, als er ging, aber er wusste, dass es gut so war. Als er umringt von Sternen auf der Plattform erschien, wusste er, dass er wiederkommen würde, denn weiter konnte er nicht nie. Nicht einmal, wenn er starb. Es sei denn, alle Sterne würden erlöschen.  
_  
_An all das erinnerte er sich, als er schlief. Wie er dort, auf der Plattform seine vollen Kräfte erworben hatte und deren Kontrolle, wie er dann wieder zurückgeschickt worden war, nicht mehr mit dem Körper eines Kindes auf der Grenze zum Teenager, sondern als junger Erwachsener. Dieses Aussehen war sein Endgültiges. Daran würde er nichts ändern. So reiste er. Er reist an verschiedene Orte, hielt sich meist abgelegen von Menschen auf und schloss sich hin und wieder welchen an. Aber nie fand er einen Grund zum Bleiben. Nie hatte er das Gefühl einen festen Platz zu haben, selbst nicht in der Organisation, wo er Rang und Namen hatte. Er konnte immer noch leicht ersetzt werden. Aber das war nicht in England der Fall. Das kleine Würmchen liebte und vermisste ihn. Verehrte ihn gerade zu und er war den Eltern, ohne es zu ahnen, ein guter und ehrlicher Freund gewesen. Sehr viele Menschen hatten ihn gehasst, wenn er Aufträge erfüllte oder anordnete. Weil er ihnen Personen nahm, mit denen sie diese Art verbunden waren? Er wusste es nicht und würde es wohl auch nie erfahren. Er sah seine Erinnerungen, Gesichter und Formen, die ihn begleitet hatten. Er sah alles, während er schlief. Erinnerte und vergaß. Während er schlief und sich erholte, verging viel Zeit und viele Erinnerungen rasten an ihm vorbei. Aber letztendlich erwachte er. Nach elf Jahren erwachte er. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah weiß. Zusammen mit einem hysterischen Werwolf, der sich über ihn beugte._

Remus konnte es nicht glauben. Er war wach! Nach elf Jahre war er kurz davor die Hoffnung aufzugeben und dem Drängen der Ärzte nachzugeben, ihn sterben zu lassen, weil er eh nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Aber der Silberhaarige schaffte das Unmögliche. Das war ihm klar, als die Augenlieder flatterten. Als sich die grünen Seelenspiegel öffneten und ihn verwirrt ansahen, hatte er fast panisch eine Schwester gerufen. Eine erfahrene mittleren Alters war in den Raum getreten und schien genervt zu sein, schrie dann kurz erschrocken auf und holte dann einen Heiler.

Michael Lane glaubte nicht an Wunder, sondern nur an die Möglichkeiten der Magie, aber nun wurde sein Glauben erschüttert. Er war lange Heiler gewesen und war nun kurz vor der Pension. Er erinnerte sich an die Einlieferung des Mannes, der sich rein gar nicht verändert hatte, in den Jahren, die er hier gewesen war. Fast jeden Tag war der Werwolf hier gewesen und hatte schweigend an dem Bett gesessen, manchmal erzählt, was sich vollkommen verändert hatte, aber eigentlich immer schnell damit aufgehört und auf die Kugel gestarrt. Sie war zwar magisch, aber vollkommen wirkungslos. Der Braunhaarige hatte einmal damit rausgerückt, dass sie einst einem kleinen Jungen gehört hatte, der unbedingt wollte, dass sie zu dem Langhaarigen kam, damit der sich auch wirklich an ihn erinnerte, wenn er erwachte. Es war eine knuffige Idee gewesen, aber er hatte aufgehört Hoffnungen zu machen, als sich an dem Zustand nie etwas änderte. Nun aber hatte sich die Situation verändert. Der Mann war wach, bei vollem Bewusstsein, seine riesigen Magiereserven waren vollkommen aufgefüllt und körperlich hatte kein Abbau stattgefunden. Der Mann war kerngesund! Als hätte er nur eine Woche geschlafen! „Nun, wenn ich das alles richtig beurteilen kann, dann könnte ich sie sofort entlassen.", stellte er schließlich fest. „Ist das gut oder schlecht?", kam es zurück. „Eigentlich sogar sehr gut. Immerhin waren sie elf Jahre im Koma.", teilte der alte Mann mit. „Elf Jahre… Remus, ich brauche einige Informationen, wenn wir in meinem Haus sind. Steht das eigentlich noch?", lenkte der Langhaarige ein. „Ja. Das Ministerium wollte es mehrere Male einkassieren, weil du, laut ihrer Meinung, eh nicht wieder erwachen würdest.", erklärte der Werwolf, „Aber die Kobolde von Gringotts haben es versiegelt!" „Ich wusste, den kleinen Kerlen kann man vertrauen! Das war nämlich meine Anweisung an sie, falls ich für längere Zeit nicht erreichbar sein sollte.", kam es zurück. Der Patient hatte sich bereits vollständig umgezogen. „Schulde ich dem Krankenhaus etwas?", wollte er wissen. „Nein. Gringotts hat alles pünktlich überwiesen.", meinte der Arzt nach einemkurzen Blick in die Unterlagen. „Perfekt! Remus, mitkommen! Du kriegst einen Tapetenwechsel und kommst in mein Haus! Das ist für einen alleine eh viel zu groß!", es klang nach einem Befehl. Einem, den der Werwolf gerne nachkam, immerhin hatte er durch die Werwolfgesetze keine Chancen auf eine normale Arbeit.

„Was habe ich alles verpasst? Was ist aus Harry geworden? Wo ist Sirius?", kam es ihm über die Lippen, noch bevor sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten. Die Antwort kam erst nach der Apparation. „Nun du warst elf Jahre im Koma, ich habe dir den Tagespropheten abonniert und archiviert, da kannst du alles nachlesen. Harry ist unter einem von alten Zaubern geschützten Ort aufgewachsen und letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen, macht dort gerade sein zweites Jahr. Und Sirius ist seit dem Fall für den Verrat an Lily und James in Askaban. Peter ist tot." Der Kurzhaarige lief in den Rücken des Anderen. „Ist etwas?" „Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich Magie instinktiv wahrnehmen kann und bei einem Fidelius, sobald ich eingeweiht bin, den Geheimniswahrer spüre?", kam es vom Grünäugigen. „Adrian? Was meinst du damit?", in Remus wallten Emotionen auf, die er nicht bestimmen konnte. „Sirius wurde nicht befragt, oder?", sprach der Silberhaarige weiter. „Adrian?", das schlechte Gefühl wurde stärker. „Peter war der Geheimniswahrer. Sirius ist unschuldig."Die Antwort war ein Schlag in die Magengrube. „Das…das kann nicht sein! Sirius war doch…der beste Freund von…James…", nun, wo es ihm über die Lippen kam, wo die Vermutung gesät war, zerfiel das Weltbild. „Es war so offensichtlich. Alle dachten, dass Sirius der Geheimniswahrer war! Alle glaubten es zu wissen! Und ich war in dem Moment von allem so entsetzt, dass ich auch nicht nachgedacht habe! Ich habe alle Tatsachen hingenommen, ohne zu fragen! Ich habe meinen besten Freund nach Askaban verbannt! Und-!", Remus erstarrte. „Was noch?", die Stimme war schneidend kalt. „Ich habe das getan, von dem ich gedacht hatte, es nicht mehr zu tun, seit dem James dich kennengelernt hatte. Ich habe Dumbeldore blind vertraut! Er bestand darauf, dass kein Veritaserum nötig sei!", nun liefen dem Werwolf die Tränen über die Wangen. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich wach bin.", nun klang alles neutral und geschäftlich. Remus sah auf und bemerkte, dass sie im Salon von Adrians Haus waren. Wann waren sie hier angekommen? „Was weißt du über Askaban?" Die Frage verwirrte ihn etwas. „Warum?" „Nun, Dumbeldore hatte damals auf keine Verhandlung bestanden, meinst du wirklich, sie wird nun nachgeholt werden? Und selbst wenn, wird es Monate dauern, vielleicht ist er längst wahnsinnig. Für den Fall müsste man einen Sternen-Ritus vorbereiten, um den alten Geist wiederherzustellen. Wir werden das alles abkürzen." „Du willst in Askaban einbrechen?", schrie der Werwolf geschockt. „Nein. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass einer darin ausbrechen kann!", die grünen Augen glitzerten kalt wie Eis.


End file.
